The Swan Prince
by Fuzzyhamish
Summary: Severus and Harry have been forced together every summer in the hopes that they will fall in love, does pride or something else get in their way?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a king named James who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born… A prince. And he was given the name Harry. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Eileen Prince and her young son, Prince Severus. As they watched the young prince present their gift to the baby James and Eileen happened upon the same idea. Severus and Harry would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil wizard,Lucius Malfoy. Harry's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King James' kingdom by means of the Dark Arts. For many months he gathered his strength and brewed potions to increase his magic. However, his plot was discovered and on the eve of his assault, King James attacked with his army. Lucius' wand was broken and his powers were plunged into darkness.

Despite calls for his death, the wizard was only banished. The guards dragged him to the edge of the kingdom, unlocked the shackles on Lucius' wrists, and pushed him to the ground.

"Go." James commanded, pointing his finger into the night. "And never return."

Lucius snarled.

'I'm not done with you yet, James! One day I will be back and then everything you own, everything you love will be mine!' With that Lucius turned on his heel and stalked away into the fog.


	2. Chapter 2 This Isn't My Idea of Fun

A few years later….

King James slid off his horse and turned to lift his young son, Harry off of the saddle. The young prince did not look in the least bit overjoyed to be there. His mouth was set in a deep pout.

'Lighten up Harry, it will be alright you will see.' James said. He put a finger under his son's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye. Harry grumbled something under his breathe about smelly queens and weird princes as he fell into step with his father.

Standing in front of their magnificent palace was Queen Eileen and her young son, Prince Severus. The Queen was smiling broadly, her silver gown gleaming in the sunlight. Severus was standing next her, his back straight, wearing a dark green doublet and trousers, his curtain of hair hanging limp at the sides of his face. His features were set in a petulant scowl.

As King James and Harry approached, Eileen pushed her son forward, giving him warning look. The young prince sullenly walked forward and extended a hand to Harry.

Severus' face was twisted in what looked like pain as he ground out, 'Good day your Highness, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.'

He abruptly let go of Harry's hand and tried to walk back to the palace, but his mother put a hand on his shoulder and marched him firmly back to Harry, whose scowl now matched Severus's. He had already decided that he would never be friends with this snobby prince.

Severus walked up to him and bowed shallowly.

'I am pleased to have you here Prince Harry.' he forced out as his lips curled. Harry thought it might have been a smile if not for the look of loathing in the young boys eyes.

Harry had been told exactly what to say and do, 'I am pleased to be here Prince Severus.' Harry bowed to him and gave him a smile, though it did not reach his eyes.

The king and Queen looked down upon the children with big knowing smiles. They were sure the two prince's would get along quite nicely once they got to know each other better. Then they would fall in love and the kingdoms would be joined forever. Until then, Prince Harry and Prince Severus would be forced to spend every day together.

A week later…

'SNAPE! You can't do that! It's not in the rules!' Harry shrieked angrily, his face red. He was now stuck, his whole body was stuck, in a mass of white sticky strings hanging from the doorway he had been chasing Severus through. They had been "playing" tag and Severus kept tripping Harry. Now he had just pulled something behind the door and all this sticky stuff had fallen too quickly for Harry to stop in time. He could hear the older prince laughing as he walked away, leaving Harry stranded.

The next day, Harry switched Severus' shampoo for wagon grease. He snickered gleefully as heard the shout of 'Potter!' from the courtyard.

After that Severus waited until Harry had gotten into one of his nice tunics for dinner and then pelted him with mud. Harry had been so livid with Severus that he had taken all of his favourite books and dumped them into a giant gravy filled pot.

'The children seem to get along quite nicely,' Eileen yelled to James a week later, as she held her son back from throwing himself at Prince Harry, who was also clawing and kicking in James' grasp, as he tried to pummel Severus.

So it went on for years. Harry would come with his father, and they would spend June, July, and August with the Queen Eileen and Prince Severus. And every year the two princes would try their best to drive each other up the wall, all the while making sure the parents did not see, or expect, anything.

The two boys grew and matured, though Severus was always a few inches taller than Harry (and took every opportunity to remind him of it). They still fought, but after a time, Harry suggested a truce of sorts between them. They would no longer be out to get each other, but they do not have to be friends. Severus had tentatively agreed and they no longer fought as viciously.

While Severus would read his books on light magic and potions, Harry would always be near reading his books on the world and other countries. They would go riding together frequently, and though Severus almost always made sure Harry fell off his horse without being found out, he always eventually helped him back on.

As the two princes reached the end of adolescence, they became something close to friends. While they still bickered constantly, they would also spend hours pouring over maps and books together, or discussing the world and magic. All the while growing closer.

King James and Queen Eileen could not be more thrilled their plan had worked perfectly. The two princes were not only getting along but enjoying the others company.

The year Severus would turn twenty one was when everything changed. Harry and his father had ridden up to the castle as they did every year. As he slid off his horse, Harry noticed that only Queen Eileen was there to greet them.

'Hello your majesty you look lovely as always,' Harry said, smiling at the woman. He had always liked Queen Eileen.

'Hello Harry dear! My how you've grown.' The Queen exclaimed, as she walked forward to hug him. After she pulled away she gave him a knowing look.

'Severus is in the courtyard dear.' she said, answering the unasked question. Harry had the grace to blush, stepping around her and making his way to the courtyard.

Harry had been looking forward to this summer for months. He had grown a few inches over the winter, and was anxious to see if he finally matched Severus. Harry had wanted to impress him, so he had worn his favourite silver grey doublet, the one that brought out the colour of his bright green eyes.

Harry rounded the corner and stopped short. There was Severus, standing by their tree, the sun shining right down through its branches, surrounding the prince in a halo of light. Harry's breath caught. Severus was standing there in a dark green form fitting royal garment. His black hair, which had always hung loose, was pushed away from his face, tied with a leather thong at the nape of his neck.

Severus turned to face Harry and his eyes widened. A small smile spread across his face lighting up his dark eyes. Harry felt his face heat up with the way Severus was staring at him.

'Harry' his voice was a low purr.

Harry looked up at Severus, who had still managed to beat him in the height department. He smiled at the older prince, realising that he had missed him this year.

'Would you like to go inside?' Severus invited Harry.

'Sure' he replied. The two princes walked side by side towards the large palace, smiling at each other, both of their eyes soft. Something had changed between them.


	3. Chapter 3 How to Offend Your Intended

Harry and Severus walked through the beautifully decorated halls of palace, catching up with each about their past year. The two young men settled themselves on a marble bench that sat in front of a large window, giving them a view of the palace gardens. They sat side by side, their thighs touching, and Severus was lightly tracing patterns on the inside of Harry's wrist.

'You know I have never noticed how vivid the green of your eyes are.' Severus murmured, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

'Thank you.' Harry smiled and blushed a little. He flipped his hand over and grasped Severus larger one in his own.

King James and Queen Eileen were standing behind a stone pillar, not too far off from the scene, watching out of sight. The two royals were overjoyed that their plan had finally worked. The two princes had at last fallen in love.

Severus and Harry stood up after a few minutes of basking in front of the garden, then Severus led Harry into the ballroom. Once they were in the grand room, Severus nodded his head at Black, the orchestra composer, and they began to play a beautiful, slow song. Severus swept Harry into his arms and the two danced all around the room. Both princes were staring into each other's eyes, seemingly lost. They twirled through what seemed to them, a kingdom of clouds, just for the two of them.

As the last few notes of the song faded, Harry and Severus felt themselves pulled together, as though by a magnet, and their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

Finally, they had to pull away for air and Severus rested his forehead against Harry's. Once they had caught their breath he straightened and turned to the room, that was now filled with servants, courtiers, King James and Queen Eileen who had walked in sometime after they started dancing, and were now beaming at them.

'Arrange the marriage!' he announced. The king and Queen both gasped in happiness. Severus turned from them and pulled Harry into his body and was about to kiss him again when he felt himself lightly pushed away.

'Wait.' Harry said his eyes on Severus, a frown on his lips.

'What? You are all I have ever wanted. You're beautiful!' He was staring at Harry as if he had suddenly sprouted feathers and turned into a duck.

'Thank you, but what else?' Harry was looking at him imploringly, begging him to say something else.

'What else?' Severus now was frowning. What else did Harry want him to say?

'Are appearances all that matter to you?' Harry had taken a step away from him now.

James had coughed and shook his head at his son. This was not the time to be doing this. Eileen looked to her son and made a 'go on' motion with her hands.

'Severus….what else?' She was clenched her jaw. Her son was usually very eloquent, but now he sounded like some dunderhead.

'I uh..what else is there?' The moment the words left his mouth, Severus knew this was not the answer Harry was hoping for, but before he could fix it Harry had turned away and walked out of the room, his shoulders slumped, leaving Severus standing there, shocked at what had just transpired.

The next day Harry and James prepared to depart, Harry having begged his father for them to leave as soon as possible. Severus watched Harry leave from one of the palaces towers he scoffed. He didn't need anyone anyway, he was always better on his own.

Harry could vaguely make out the outline of Severus watching him leave from one of the towers, and he rolled his eyes. The stupid, stuck up git. He didn't want him anyway.

Harry turned and walked towards the carriage, only looking back twice. Climbing in he waited for his father, who he could hear saying farewell to Eileen, their voices filled with disappointment. Harry only felt the tiniest twinge of regret, but how could his father expect him to marry someone who only cared for his looks? Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, his heart feeling heavy. He already missed Severus. He wished the prince had really answered the question, he truly did. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. Somehow the summers had turned into the highlight of his year. And Harry had been wishing that Severus had felt the same and when he saw that he did… Harry had never been more happy than he had in those precious moments when he was in Severus' arms being swept across the ballroom. And that kiss… Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to think about Severus anymore, he would never be with him anyway.

Finally his father climbed into the carriage and they rode off.

'What else is there?! He says "Are appearances all that matter to you?" and you say what else is there?!' Sirius Black, the conductor of the royal orchestra, was pacing in front of the fireplace. Severus was sitting at a small table nearby playing chess with one of the servant's children, Neville a young man the same age as Severus.

'It was foolish on my part I will admit.' Severus sighed, putting his head in his hands.

'You should write a book: "How to offend your intended in five syllables or less."' Sirius quipped.

Severus sat thinking and moved his knight forward across the board, trying to concentrate on the game. After a short while, he finally spoke.

'I was caught up in the feeling of happiness at finding out that Harry could actually want…. well I just couldn't think of anything else.' Severus sighed.

'Your turn Prince Severus.' Neville murmured. He had been sitting quietly while the two men bickered.

Severus took Neville's bishop and Sirius spoke 'Think! Come on Severus, you must see something other than Harry's appearance."

'Of course I do! I do not need to prove that to you!' Severus snarled. He hadn't meant to hurt Harry, and now they kept pouring salt into his wounds. Severus knew he had to fix this, but how? The idea came to him suddenly; he would prove it to Harry! Now how was the question…

'I just don't understand Harry, what else did you want him to say?' James asked his only son, trying to understand the young man's logic.

'I.. I need to know that he loves me….for just being me.' Before James could reply, they heard one of the guards yell 'Whoa! Whoa!' James put a hand on Harry's knee.

'I'll be right back. Stay here.' Harry nodded one of the horses shoes must've fallen off.

Harry heard low murmurs but could not make out any distinct words. Suddenly there was a scream and the cry of something that did not sound human. Harry lunged out of the carriage and froze at the bloodbath in front of him.

Severus was just about to call checkmate when the door banged open and a palace guard came stumbling in, holding one of King James' guards, who was covered in blood from deep gash in his chest.

'We were...ambushed,' the guard gasped, his eyes wild. 'A great…...animal…' The man shuddered, as he took his final breath and slumped in the guards arms.

'Harry!' Severus was on his feet in a moment, running out of the tower and down the narrow staircase. He skidded around the corner, insensible with fear.

'Severus! Wait!' He heard Sirius yell, but he couldn't stop for anything.

He needed to get to Harry.

Severus' horses hooves pounded into the ground as they thundered down the dirt road. The horse turned a corner, King James carriage came into view in the distance, on the side of the forest road. Severus leapt off the horse, and ran towards it.

'Harry?' 'Harry!' he cried, but there was no answer.

He reached the road and froze in shock. The carriage was in shambles, the bodies of dead guards were scattered around, swords were broken into pieces; and lying on a rock was King James a deep wound in his stomach. Severus ran over and kneeled in front of the King.

'King James…...' he gasped and tried to lift up his head, but the King gasped in pain when he moved.

'Severus..I..' The king was breathing harshly now.

'Who did this?' Severus cried, horrified.

'It came so quickly…...a great….animal' The King's voice was low, barely a whisper.

'Where is Harry? Is he hurt?' Severus couldn't help but ask.

'Listen to me Severus.' James begged, gripping his shirt. 'It's not what it seems…...it's not what it seems.' The King's head was lolling to the side.

'What's not? Wheres Harry?'

'Harry is…..Harry…..is…' James' body seized and his eyes bulged. '...gone.' And with that the king's body went slack and his eyes glazed over, unblinking.

Severus bowed his head, James had been a good king and a good man. Then he stood up and gave the area one last sweep with his eyes. Harry was nowhere to be seen. But he would find him.


	4. Chapter 4 Swan Spell

Everything was chaos. A giant bat-like creature, with wings that spanned the length of a horse, was attacking his father and the guards, slashing at them with its claws, and wickedly sharp teeth. It snatched one man from the ground and rose up into the sky. A moment later the guard's body crashed to back down, breaking his neck.

Harry looked around frantically for something to fight with, and saw one of the dead guard's fallen swords lying next to him. Harry grabbed it and ran to his father, wanting to help fight off the beast. His father pushed him back.

'No! I need you get on a horse and run now!' James shouted at him.

'No! I want to stay and fight. I want to help!' Harry yelled back.

His father grabbed him by shoulders and pulled him into a hug, 'I am asking you as your father to run please. Go get help.' His father was looking at him now. Harry had never seen him look like that, so defeated and scared. He nodded his head numbly, and grabbed the reins of one of the guard's horses. He swung himself on, turned the horse around, and nudged it into a canter, away from the battle, back to Severus' castle.

He could hear the sounds of the battle behind him, the beast screaming and roaring, and his father's men yelling trying to kill the monster. Harry wanted to turn around and go back and help, but he knew his father would never forgive him for disobeying a direct order. The only thing he could do now was to go back to the castle for help.

He suddenly realized he could no longer hear the battle behind him, he didn't know if it was because he was to far, or because the beast was dead, or…...he didn't want to think about the last option.

He heard it before he saw it. There was the great beating of wings and then a huge shape blocked the sun. Harry looked up, just as the great animal swooped down, claws extended, to grab him. Harry threw himself off his horse and rolled on the ground, evading the animal. He tried to scramble to the trees for cover, but before he could make it, large talons clawed at his shoulders and grabbed him, lifting him up into the air. Harry screamed and tried to pull the talons off, but they were embedded painfully into his skin. They soared higher and higher into the clouds, until the ground became a speck, and the creature vanished from sight, taking Harry with it.

Harry wasn't sure how long they flew. He had closed his eyes at some point. Being so high up and constantly swaying made him extremely nauseous.

He felt the animal start to descend and cracked open his eyes to see where he was. He did not recognize any of the landscape. They were heading down into a enormous, dark forest. There was a large clearing where a crumbling castle stood, a small lake, and what looked like a garden in shambles. Harry began to struggle again. He tried to scratch at the animal, but it just squeezed his shoulders tighter until he felt blood ooze down and soak into his shirt.

The creature dropped Harry a few feet from the ground, where he landed painfully. Harry rolled over and tried to get to his feet only to be blocked by the animal. Then it growled at him and swiped at him with its long talons. Harry scrambled away. Suddenly the great animal started shifting, its body shrinking, the long, black, leathery wings turning into human arms, claws and fangs retracting, and fur vanishing, until all that remained where the great animal had just stood, was a long haired blonde man, wearing long silver and black robes and holding matching cane in his right hand.

'Prince Harry, how pleasant to finally meet you.' The man's smooth voice sneered.

'Who are you? And what do you want from me?' Harry asked . He slowly edged towards the woods, hoping to escape.

'You can stop trying to get past me, it won't work.' The man smirked at him, seeming to read his thoughts.

Harry clenched his fists. He would never stop trying to get away from this thing. Harry looked behind the man and gasped in alarm. When the man's head turned to see what he was looking at Harry bolted towards the edge of the forest. He had almost reached it, when he was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force. Harry growled as he tried to fight whatever was pulling him but it was stronger than he was. In an instant he was back where he'd started, and this time the man flicked his cane and Harry was thrown against one of the large trees behind him. Ropes appeared tying him down. Harry tried to struggle but he could barely wiggle, the knots were so tight.

'Now as I was going to say before, should you try to escape I will be forced to restrain you.'

Harry snarled at the man but did not reply.

'My name is Lucius Malfoy, I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and I plan on taking your father's kingdom. Well now that I have stolen it from him I will need to spend the rest of my life fighting to keep it, which is rather annoying, but if you were to marry into my family it would truly be mine.'

'I will never give up my father's kingdom!' Harry spat vehemently.

'Oh, but you could rule by my son's side, he is quite a catch you know.' The man paused as if in thought and then yelled to the thin air 'Draco!' Harry heard footsteps behind him, but he could not turn his head to see who was approaching.

A young man came into view, his short blonde hair styled back, wearing blue robes. His pale, pointed face was twisted into what some may call a smile.

'Ah Draco, meet Prince Harry.' Lucius said, nodding his head in Harry's direction. Draco gave a swift nod and walked to Harry his hips swaying seductively. They had obviously planned this out.

Draco walked right up to Harry, barely a foot of space between them. 'So you are the...vivacious Prince I have heard all about.'

Harry glared. 'Can you move away from me? That horrible smell is making me dizzy.'

Draco's lips turned up in a snarl. 'Shut up Harry. One day you will be married to me, and then you will have to everything I please, so get used to it.' Draco's hand was at Harry's throat now, slowly growing tighter.

'I will never marry you!' Harry's forced out, his voice strained from the lack of air. Draco's hand only tightened, so Harry spit on his face. Draco jerked back and slapped him across the cheek. Harry's head smashed against the tree he was tied to from the force and he winced in pain. His cheek stung.

'Father! He needs to be punished!' Draco whined, marching up to his father and pointing a finger back at Harry.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco and then waved his cane at Harry. Harry felt his whole body start to tingle and then burn from whatever was happening to him. He wanted to yell, but found that he couldn't. Suddenly a purple and blue light enveloped him and he could no longer see the Malfoy's. Harry felt the ropes disappear from his body, as though everything around him was growing bigger, or maybe he was growing smaller? His head spun.

Suddenly, everything stopped and the air was clear again. He was standing on the ground, but the trees seemed so much taller. He looked at the Malfoys, and they too were looming over him. Harry tried to bring his hand to his face, but instead felt something large and feathery. He held it out and squawked in alarm. His hand was not a hand, but a white wing! He stumbled and looked down to see a pair of flat, webbed duck feet. Ignoring the two men, Harry waddled frantically over to the edge of the small lake and nearly had a heart attack at his reflection. Gone was the skinny, dark haired boy, with the green eyes. Instead, staring back at him, was a white swan!

He heard laughter behind him. He turned around to face them and nearly fell over again. The webbed feet were too slippery.

'Do you like my little spell Harry?' Lucius taunted. He was smiling at him now, his eyes cold.

Harry honked rudely at him.

'Don't give me that Harry, the spell only lasts in the day. At night, when the moonlight touches the lake you will turn back into a Prince. You have to be on the lake of course, and there must be a moon, but still. Neat don't you think?'

Harry stared at Lucius, wishing he was joking.

Just then the sun set. The moon rose up into the dusky sky, and the lake's surface glittered silver with its light. Harry tentatively swam into the water. It was delightfully cool against his feathered body. He swam to the middle of lake, the webbed feet making him glide smoothly across the water's surface. The moment the moonlight touched his wings he began to change. He felt the same tingle throughout his whole body and the strange light surrounded him again. A moment later, Prince Harry stood where the swan had just been. His trousers and shirt were soaked from the lake. He trudged through the water making his way to the shore, glaring at the two men in front of him.

'With no way out, no one looking for you, and only half your time spent as a human, I'd say we can now leave you.' Lucius said smoothly. He turned to walk away, but was stopped when Harry spoke.

'You can't just leave me here! Let me go!' he shouted.

'On the contrary I can leave you here and I will. You are now mine.' Lucius smiled wickedly. 'Oh and there's no point in running. The moment the moon leaves the lake you'll turn back into a swan…..no matter where you are.' Lucius laughed coldly as he watched Harry's face crumple. Then he swept out of the clearing and up to the castle, with Draco in tow.

Harry felt his eyes water. He was trapped, with no one to hope to come and rescue him. Except Severus. But how would Severus know where he was? How would he find him? Harry whimpered and felt the tears start to fall. It was hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5 For Longer than Forever

Harry sat on a rusty old bench, the edge of the lake, his head in his hands. He had been stuck here for three months. Three months of Draco flirting with him and trying to get Harry to accept his hand in marriage. Three months of turning into a bird in the day and a prince at night.

Harry heard a twig snap and turned reluctantly, expecting it to be Draco again. Instead he saw a small, green turtle poked its head out of a bush near by, a green frog hopping by its side. They made their way over to Harry, and sat at his feet. Harry slid off the bench and sat next to them on the grass.

'Hey Hermione, hey Ginny.' He said smiling at them. Hermione the smartest turtle in existence, and Ginny, who was desperately in love with him, were Harry's only friends at his prison, or living hell as he liked to call it. Harry could only understand what they were saying when he was a swan, so when he was human they had agreed none of them would really talk to each other.

Harry started pulling grass out of the ground and shredding it viciously. He had become practically nocturnal since he had been cursed, preferring to spend as much of his time as possible awake as a human.

After half an hour of sitting with them aimlessly, Harry got up and walked over to lake, the moon glittering on its surface, mocking him with its beauty. Harry wrapped his arms around his small frame. He had lost a lot of weight only eating underwater weeds. Draco had told Harry that if he agreed to marrying him he would let Harry live with him in the castle and he would be able to get human food again. Harry had told him he would rather starve than marry him, that did not go over well.

Harry had hoped that Severus would have found him sooner. It was foolish to hope Severus would find him at all, but he could not help but hope that his love would come to his aid. He missed Severus more than he would care to admit, he was no longer truly hurt by Severus answer or lack of one but he still wished Severus had said something else. He desperately wanted to be back in his arms, safe and loved. Instead he was here, cold, basically alone, and practically starved.

It felt like it had been longer than forever since he had been kissed by Severus, since he was held close to the other prince. Harry at least hoped that he knew he was missing.

Severus stood next to Sirius, his bow nocked and ready as he patiently waited, while the conductor instructed the members of the orchestra on the practice game they were forced to partake in. Each of the musicians was dressed in an animal costume. The point was to run around and try and evade Severus' and Neville's paint-dipped, blunted arrows.

'We are a band, and not a band of animals!' Yelled one of the violinists who was dressed up as a moose.

'Could have fooled me,' Sirius muttered under his breathe, making Severus snort. He saw Neville standing off to the side shaking slightly. Really the boy was a true coward, but Severus needed someone to compete against, and Neville had been the only available candidate.

He heard Sirius yell 'GO!' and drew back his arrow, aimed it, and let it fly. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit two of the musicians, who trying their hardest to not topple each other as they both fled. Severus smiled. This was going to be easy.

As Severus ran through the small woods by the castle, hunting out musicians, Neville had been chasing the cellist player, who had been dressed as the ever elusive white rabbit, the hardest one to get of all. No matter how many poorly aimed arrows he shot, the white rabbit managed to evade him. Severus rolled his eyes. The boy would never learn. Severus and Neville had been practicing this exact 'game' every day for the past three months, trying to train Severus to be able to take down the great animal. They had recreated an entire wing of the garden into a training course. Over the months Severus had become better than he had hoped at everything from archery, to sword fighting, to magic. Severus had the rare gift for light magic and over the months he had been training so he could use it against the beast that had taken Harry from him. Severus was just as determined as ever to find Harry, rescue him, and finally confess his love.

He missed the younger prince dearly. Severus just wanted a chance to make things right, to ask Harry to marry him the proper way…...to kiss him again..Severus sighed and shook his head. He needed to practice more.

Harry groaned as he realized the moon would soon be setting soon. He hated his transformations, and he hated being a swan.

Just then he heard a faint crash distantly to his left. He leapt to his feet and ran towards the old stone archway that marked the path to the castle ruin, Hermione and Ginny right behind him. He peered over the bushes and saw a small puffin bird lying there, an arrow pierced through one of its wings. The bird was still, but its chest was rising shallowly. Harry knelt down next to it and gently lifted up its wing with one hand, while the other snapped the arrow and pulled it out slowly. Once it was removed, Harry ripped part of his sleeve off (his clothes were filthy anyway), and wrapped it around the wound. As Harry was getting to his feet the puffin woke up, and immediately tried to peck out Harry's eyes, squawking shrilly. Trying to shoo the bird away only made it angrier, so Harry yelled for Hermione and Ginny to tell the bird that Harry was his friend. As soon as they did the puffin calmed down, but continued to watch him warily.

Harry was about to say something, but he heard the click of boot heels on the path and quickly shooed the animals away, not wanting Draco to harm them.

'Harry,' Malfoys high pitched voice said, in what he thought was an alluring purr, 'you are looking ravishing as always, my dear.'

'I'm not a deer, I'm a swan Malfoy. I knew blondes were dumb, but my god you take it to a whole new level.' Harry sneered.

'You have such a lovely sense of humour.' Draco chuckled, but his eyes flashed dangerously.

Harry snarled at him, knowing if he said anything to truly offend the other man, he would get 'punished'.

Draco stalked closer to Harry until they were only a few inches apart. His breath was uncomfortably hot on Harry's face.

'Why don't we end all this silly bickering and you come inside. You will like being married to me, I promise. You can have anything and everything your heart desires.' Draco was whispering in his ear now, sending a jolt of disgust through Harry's body.

Harry shoved him away, not caring what about the consequences. 'I will never marry you! Give it up Malfoy!' Harry yelled, his spit flying.

Draco growled, and walked forward, shoving Harry until he was backed up against the crumbling stone arch behind him. 'Listen to me, you worthless twit, I am giving you the chance of a lifetime. Anyone would kill to be in your shoes.'

'I don't have any shoes, you took them from me.' Harry deadpanned. Draco snarled, shoved him one more time and stalked away. Harry didn't get his hopes up. He knew the boy would be back to bother him tomorrow night.

The moon had begun to set while Draco had been talking to him. Harry felt the now familiar tingle and let the spell course through him. There was nothing he could do.

Queen Eileen sashayed down the palace corridors, looking for her hermit of a son. The young man had taken to burying himself in the royal library for all hours of the day, and at night he would spend all his time practicing. Usually she left him alone, but now she had news to tell him that he could not ignore. She quickened her pace, practically bubbling with excitement.

She had decided to throw a ball so he would get his mind off Harry, whom she was sure must be dead by now. She had mourned the young man she had thought would one day be her son-in-law, but now it was time for her son to move on as well. He needed to find someone with whom he could rule the kingdom.

She reached the library doors, and the two guards at the entrance opened them and announced her. She looked around and sighed. Everywhere there were mountains of books piled high on any available flat surface. Books from types of cupcakes to the secrets of the universe, and everything in between. Severus was climbing a ladder to one of the higher most shelves, reaching for a small red book. He was muttering about something that was 'not what it seems'. As he flipped through the book he suddenly whooped.

'Severus! Come down please I have wonderful news!' she called to him.

Severus grasped the book and slid down the ladder. 'Mother?' He asked, raising a slim eyebrow. Eileen smiled at her son.

'I have planned a ball in your honour!' She exclaimed, peering at him gauge his reaction. There was none. His face stayed impassive.

'I cannot attend a ball mother, I have finally solved the mystery of the great animal!' Severus' eyes lit up as he said the last part. He was already trying to walk around her, when he caught a glimpse of his mother's face. She was giving him her sad look, where her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

'Oh mother don't give me the face!' Severus sighed, trying to be angry but failing. She had been so understanding about his constant practicing, and she really did not ask much of him

'Fine if I leave now, I may be back in time….' His mother squealed and hugged him tight. He let her and then gently extracted himself from her arms and walked out. He had a beast to find.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost and Insecure You Found Me

Harry swam in the lake, the sun shining on his wings. It was mid-day and Harry was anxious. He was starting to lose hope that Severus would ever find him. How could he?

Ron, the puffin, flew down and sat at the edge of the lake, 'Hey mate! Whats got your feathers all ruffled?' The two had become fast friends since Harry had saved his life.

'Nothing.' Harry sighed. He had told his friends about Severus, but he didn't want to talk about him now just to hear Ron's false reassurances.

'Ronald! Don't upset Harry further, obviously he is thinking about Severus!' Hermione scolded, having finally trudged up to the lake shore. Being a turtle, it took her a while to get around.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and turned back to Harry who had swam up to the shore and was shaking droplets off his gleaming feathers.

'I just wish I could at least meet him halfway. If I knew where we are maybe I could fly..' Harry trailed off, sounding defeated.

'I'll bet he knows.' Ron said darkly, glaring at the castle where the Malfoys lived.

'Oh yes that's brilliant Ron,' Ginny said sarcastically, hopping up beside them. 'Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but I would like to leave, can I have a map or something.' She rolled her eyes.

'That's it!' Hermione cried. 'A map! Lucius must have one somewhere in the castle.'

'Brilliant!' Harry said excitedly. He knew that if they could pull that off he would be able to find Severus and get help.

'Come one let's do it!' Harry had already started waddling towards Hermione. He was bigger than Ron so he would fly Hermione through one of the windows, while Ron took Ginny. They all nodded in agreement, except Ginny.

'What if he finds us and kills us? I think I need a little compensation.' Ginny batted her eyes at Harry and puckered her lips. She had been constantly trying to get Harry to kiss her, being under the delusion that she was actually a princess cursed to be a frog, and that a kiss from a prince would break the spell. Harry had told her the only person he would ever kiss was Severus, but that didn't deter her.

'Ginny, Harry only has eyes for Severus and it is high time you learnt that!" Hermione snapped at the small frog. Ginny had the grace to look ashamed.

'Now then,' Hermione ordered, ' Harry will take me and Ronald will take Ginny.' Hermione slowly walked over to Harry. Harry took a string of grass he had tied together a few nights prior in his boredom and tied her to his back. Ginny hopped onto Ron's back and they took off.

Flying close up to the windows was hard, as Harry was much too large to fit in them, or even land on the sills which all had spikes jutting outwards. He ended up swinging Hermione until she could grab the sill herself with her mouth and pull herself in. Ginny was brought to the edge of the sill and hopped off.

'I can't come in so I will keep watch and peck at the windows if someone is coming.' Harry told them. They nodded and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny set off to find a map.

They wandered through at least thirty rooms, all reinforced by magic to keep them from crumbling, but they found no maps. They had had to stay as silent as possible so as to not attract attention, and there were a few times when they had had to race behind a corner, just before Draco or Lucius walked by. Finally they came into a room that could pass for a study, and saw a huge map tacked up to the wall, above an old wooden desk.

Ginny hopped up and pulled it free of the tack, letting it fall to the desk. Folding the map, they shoved it into Hermione's shell and made their way to the window in the room to signal Harry to come and get them. Just then they heard the sound of heels clicking sharply on the stone floors and they all froze. It was Draco. Ron shooed the girls into a dark corner and flew out of the room, determined to distract him so they could get out.

As Ron flew around Draco's head to peck his eyes out and squawking, Hermione and Ginny had gotten themselves on the window sill and had popped it open. Harry was just passing by when he saw them, and quickly flew to the sill. They clambered onto his back and Harry took off, flying towards the edge of the forest. The moment they were out of sight, Ron quit his attack, and dove out the window after them.

'There's Severus' castle,' Harry said later, as they all crowded over the map. 'I'm going now, while there's still some daylight left.'

'I'll come with you mate.' Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement, and the two flew off.

Severus and Neville had tied their horses to a large oak tree at the edge of the forest, that Severus believed was the home of the Great Animal. Every sound had Severus on edge, his bow ready to shoot at anything that moved.

They had been walking in the forest for an hour now, and Neville kept tripping on nearly all the undergrowth, making far too much noise for Severus' liking.

'Would you quiet down?!' He whispered harshly. 'I wish to have the element of surprise on the beast!' Severus turned around once more and trudged off, leaving Neville to pick himself up.

Soon it was just Severus in the woods, Neville had fallen behind and been forgotten long ago.

Severus could only focus on finding where the animal was, finding Harry, and killing the beast.

As Severus was just deciding to double back and call it a day, the sun flashed in his eyes. He looked up, and it happened again, but this time he could see a shape behind it. Very slowly, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it in the bow, waiting to shoot.

Then Severus saw it; a large, white swan flying straight towards him, the sun bouncing off its white wings. A small, black puffin bird was flying with it.

Suddenly he understood, "it is not what it seems". Severus had long been working on the theory that the Great Animal was a creature that could change shape, appearing harmless until it transformed in the monster. What creature appeared more innocent than a swan. The swan must be the great animal and if he let it get to close it would kill him like it did King James!

Severus let the arrow loose, but the swan dived down and evaded it. Suddenly the swan turned around and flew back the way it had come, faster and faster.

Severus ran after it, through rivers and over fallen logs, determined not to let himself loose sight of it. He would rid the kingdom of this creature, once and for all.

Pulling another arrow from his quiver he aimed.

Harry was shocked. At first it had seemed like Severus had actually recognized him, but of course that was impossible as he didn't know Harry was a bird. But then why had he smiled dreamily when he saw Harry approach?

That all shattered when an arrow whizzed by, almost taking him down. He squawked and turned around mid-air, flying back towards the lake. His plan was working, although he didn't remember it including being shot at by arrows.

Another whizzed by, this one taking a few of his feathers. Harry felt them being ripped from him and honked back at Severus.

They led him through the whole forest, making sure they always had each other in sight. Several times Severus got too close, and Ron had to fly back and distract him so Harry could get farther ahead. Finally they were nearing the clearing. Harry landed on the lake and looked anxiously at the sky. The moon was just coming up. If Severus would just hold his last arrow for a few seconds longer he would see Harry transform.

He saw Severus creep out of the forest, his eyes fixed on Harry. He heard him whisper, 'I've got you now', as he drew back an arrow. Harry felt his heart speed up. This was it. The moon would rise in just only three more seconds...Severus loaded the arrow...two more seconds….he aimed….Harry made a sound that would have been a whimper if he wasn't a duck.

Just before Severus could let it fly he felt the tingle, and the air started changing. Harry sighed in relief. He had made it.

Harry Potter now stood where the swan had been, the moon shining on his dark head. He turned and saw that Severus was gaping at him like a fish, but quickly snapped his jaw shut and walked hesitantly closer.

'Harry?' His voice was barely above a whisper.

'Severus.' it came out in a whoosh of breath.

Harry walked towards him. Once they were only inches apart, Severus' hand came up and held his face in a gentle caress. Harry had tears in his eyes. He could not believe that Severus had finally come.

Harry laughed, his sheer happiness bubbling out of him, as he raised his own hand to cover Severus'. Severus chuckled and pulled Harry close, fitting his smaller frame into his larger one.

'You have no idea how long I have been trying to find you.' Severus whispered against Harry's soft hair.

'I've missed you so much.' Harry's voice cracked. He tightened his arms around Severus' tall frame.

'I have missed you to. Not a day has gone by where I have not thought about you.' Severus pulled back from Harry's warm embrace to look him in the eye.

'I have thought long about your question, and how I could make up for my pitiful answer. The truth is I never meant to offend you I was merely so caught up in the feeling of happiness I felt when I saw that you had felt the same way…there is so much more to your than just your beauty Harry. You are intelligent and kind, you care about everyone around you, you are stubborn in the best of ways, and your smile can fuel an entire kingdom. But most important, I love you because you are you and there is no one else I would ever rather be with.' Throughout his speech Severus had ended up leaning his forehead against Harry's, just wanting to be near to him. Harry's breath caught when Severus said that he loved him.

'I love you too.' Harry whispered. Tilting his head upwards, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus', who responded by crushing his mouth against his in a passionate fervor that told just how much he had missed the young prince. Harry kissed him back, letting it say everything he wanted to tell Severus that had been pent up inside him all these months.

They clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity, before their need for air broke them apart, both of them panting but not moving away from each other.

Harry wished they could stay like this forever, but knew they could not. Draco would come soon, and he could not know Severus had been here.

'Severus you need to go.' Harry's urged, eyes downcast.

'Why? I've finally found you, I am not letting you go so easily again.' Severus argued. He lifted Harry's chin with his finger so he could look him in the eye.

'He will come and if he finds you, he'll kill you.' Harry's voice sounded strained.

'Who will come? The great animal?' Severus asked.

'Yes or his son. They're crazy. They put this curse on me, that I will always be a swan by day and a human by night.'

'The great animal is a person?' Severus gasped, completely astounded. That had been one of his theories, but he knew that would take an immense amount of dark arts, so he had pushed it aside.

'Yes and the only way to break it is if the person I love makes an everlasting vow of love and proves it to the world. It's crazy how can we prove that to the world?' Harry cried, putting his head in his hands.

Severus grasped Harry's hands in his own. 'We will find a way, I promise.' He leaned in to kiss Harry again.

'Harry darling!' A high pitched voiced yelled. Harry froze and pulled away his eyes widening in fear. Draco was early.

'You have to go! Now!' Harry whispered and started pushing Severus to the forest.

'No! Let me fight him!' Severus tried getting around Harry but Harry held him back.

'No he will kill you and I will be all alone, please!' Harry begged and gave him another shove. He could hear footsteps now.

'Fine! But come to my ball tomorrow night, where I will make a vow of everlasting love and then we can break the curse.' Severus waited until Harry nodded , then squeezed his hand one last time, turned on his heel, and fled as fast as he could, his cloak billowing behind him. He had a ball to attend.

Draco finally walked into view, his eyes narrowing at Harry. The moon glinting off his white blond hair. 'What was that I just heard?' He hissed.

Harry swallowed. 'I was just talking to myself it gets a little lonely out here all the time.' Harry felt himself blush.

'Awwww, does the little prince need a friend?' Draco had stalked closer he was almost chest to chest with Harry. 'I can be your friend.' He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shoved him away. He hated when Draco got close to him. 'I don't want you!' He seethed. Having seen and been with Severus for those few short minutes had sparked a fire inside of him that had not existed in months. He would soon be free.

'Why because your _prince_ was here?' Draco taunted, sneering at the word prince like it would burn his tongue.

Harry gasped. How had Draco known?

'Don't think I don't know he was here!' Draco suddenly walked up to Harry and backhanded him, sending him reeling to the ground. Harry's eyes watered at the force of the slap.

'You think you can just run off to a ball? Think I wouldn't notice? Don't think my father won't hear about this!'

'No! Draco please! I-I'll marry you! Just let me go for one night and then we can get married just like you want!' Harry begged, knowing he would never leave Severus' arms once he was in them.

'And how do you expect to get there?' Draco had him pinned to a tree now, holding him down with his body once again whispering in his ear 'Guess what _darling_ there's no moon tomorrow night.'

Draco let him go, laughing at Harry's horror struck face and walked away.

Harry fell to his knees a sob escaping his throat. He would never be free.


	7. Chapter 7 I've Got these Chains on Me

Draco stomped up the castle stairs, not caring if they might crumble beneath him. He was furious. How had that dratted prince found them? Reaching his father's study he banged the door open. The loud sound startled Lucius, who had been, once again, obsessing over a map of the kingdom.

'Harry didn't take well to your advances?' he inquired rhetorically. 'Do not worry, eventually he will see that he has no other choice, it is only a matter of time.' Lucius went back to his map.

'Father! Harry's betrothed found him! He got it into Harry's head that he should go to the ball tomorrow night, where he will make a vow of everlasting love to break the curse.' Draco yelled, seething. How dare that other prince try to take his Harry?

'Well we have nothing to fear, there is no moon tomorrow night as you well know.' Lucius said, rolling his eyes at his son. The boy worried for nothing.

'And what if Harry decides it's still worth it to go as a swan? The other prince knows he's a swan now!' Draco pointed out. Lucius' head snapped up. Now that did pose a problem.

'What do you suppose we do then?'

'Magic me to look like him, I'll go to the ball tell that bloody prince I don't love him and then leave him broken hearted, so he won't come back for Harry.' Draco smirked at the brilliance of his plan.

'No.' His father sighed.

'No? What do you mean "No"? Do you have a better idea then?' Draco sneered.

'As a matter of fact, I do. I will make you look like Harry and you will attend the ball. Have the prince make the vow, and when he makes it to the wrong person it will kill Harry and we will finally be rid of him. He has outlived his usefulness.'

'I don't want Harry dead!' His son whined. Lucius put the tip of his cane under his son's chin, pushing it up forcefully.

'You will do what I say.' He growled

A 'Yes father.' was mumbled.

Severus had a new bounce in his step, as he walked through the palace gates. He had finally found Harry, and soon he would be his for forever.

Severus let one of his rare, true smiles cross his face. He was so happy he could sing!

Severus walked into the grand ballroom, where the flowers had been arranged and the band was practicing.

'Black!' he called. Sirius turned around, stopping the band in the process.

'Yes Severus?' Sirius sighed, a hand on his hip.

'I don't like what tune you are playing. Play something soft and graceful...like a swan.' Severus swayed as he talked, his hands moving in time with invisible music.

'Soft and graceful.' Sirius repeated slowly. 'Right.' He turned away. Clearly the young prince had lost his mind.

Severus abruptly stopped and stalked away his cloak billowing behind him. 'Mother!' he called.

'Yes Severus sweetie?' She said, smiling broadly. Her son had come back for the ball after all.

'Why are the roses red?'

'What colour should they have been…?' She asked, her tone confused.

'White! Like a swan!' The 'obv-iously' was implied in his voice.

'What do you want me to do, paint the roses white?' She said, exasperated.

'Whatever it takes.' Severus replied. And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, to go and get ready for the ball. And... for Harry.

Harry tried to fly away when they came for him, but Lucius was, as always, one step ahead. He flicked his cane in Harry's direction and strong ropes appeared, which wrapped around his long slender neck, choking him. He was tugged back violently, and pulled down, making him crash into a bush as he fell, squawking indignantly as he went.

'Don't squawk at me, you brought this upon yourself.' Lucius said, as he tugged the struggling swan along behind him. 'Can't have you flying off to warn your prince, can we?'

Harry quickly lunged forward, aiming to bite Lucius's leg and get away, but Lucius saw the attack coming and whacked him on his small head with his heavy cane, sending Harry flying back.

Harry got back up slowly, his head spinning. He walked along behind Lucius without any more struggle, fearing any more reprimands for his defiance.

Once they reached the run down castle, Harry felt his heart speed up. He hoped they wouldn't lock him in a cupboard or something, he hated small, dark places.

He was tugged along a dark corridor, pieces of stone scattered all over the floor, his small, webbed feet making little splat sounds as he padded along.

Lucius suddenly picked him up and shoved him through a door, but there was no floor for him to land on so he kept falling until he hit water with a splash. He was trapped in the dungeons by the lake, which apparently had a leak.

'Now don't think I enjoy watching you suffer. Well actually I do, but I had rather hoped you would have taken Draco up on his proposal. Ah, oh well.' Lucius called down with a smirk. He threw down a bouquet of red roses. 'These came for you from your prince.' He laughed as Harry started shredding up the flowers angrily with his beak.

'Training for the ballet Potter?' Draco sneered, making fun of Harry's rage.

Harry honked at them and swam to the farthest point in the small little indoor pond. He looked up and realized he was in one of the towers.

Harry tried to fly out and escape, but the window was closed and latched on the other side. He could see Draco standing in front of his father, eyes closed. Lucius waved his cane and Harry nearly fell out of the air in shock. Draco now looked exactly like him! Harry knew there was nothing he could do, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. What if they hurt Severus?


	8. Chapter 8 The Prince is Giving a Ball

Severus waited by the side of the ballroom, near the hors d'oeuvres table, his foot tapping anxiously, as he waited for Harry to arrive. He was so excited to be able to see his prince again, even though it had barely been twenty-four hours since they had last embraced.

Severus' head snapped up when he heard the trumpets start to play, announcing the arrival of another guest. His breath caught when he saw Harry, his eyes lingering on his, but something didn't feel right. Harry wore a dark blue suit, almost black, nothing like the clothes he had been wearing earlier that day. The entire room was staring at him, mouths agape, as though they too could sense something was off, but that was probably because they all thought him to be dead.

Severus shook his head, berating himself for his suspicions. What did it matter what Harry was wearing, he just wanted to be with him. Severus pushed his way through the crowd of people, who were all craning their necks for a better look. Finally reaching the bottom of the grand staircase, he looked up and smiled at Harry, who saw him and started to descend the staircase.

The moment Harry reached him Severus swept the smaller man into his arms and led him onto the dance floor. They took their positions, and Severus nodded his head at Black, who began to play what Severus had told him to call 'Swan Lake'. It was a beautiful piece. They began to dance, their bodies matching the graceful flow of the music.

'Harry, I am so happy you are here. I was worried you wouldn't be able to sneak away from those imbeciles.' Severus leaned in and nuzzled Harry's soft cheek, then frowned. Harry was usually very affectionate and far less tense when he was with Severus, but right now his body was as tight as a bow.

'Harry are you alright?' Severus asked in concern.

'Yes, I'm alright, just a bit nervous is all.' Harry replied, giving Severus a small smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

'Whatever could you be nervous for?' Severus was puzzled. He and Harry had attended hundreds of balls throughout both their lifetimes, together and separately. Of course that was before they would ever even think of dancing together.

'I...I don't know how to dance.' Harry stuttered, his eyes darting anxiously around the room.

'Don't know how to dance! Harry we spent just last summer being forced to take lesson together at least three times a week. You are a phenomenal dancer!' Severus exclaimed. He was getting really worried now. What was Harry trying to hide?

Harry chuckled uncomfortably. Severus let it go and just let himself bask in the happiness that Harry was here, and that he loved him.

Harry heard someone yelling his name close by, but couldn't see anyone. He ducked his head under the water, where the noise was coming from, and saw Ginny swimming at the bottom of the dungeon, holding onto a piece of seaweed so she wouldn't float to the shore.

'Ginny! How did you find me?' Harry asked. 'How did you get in here? Is there a way I can get out?' Harry was suddenly filled with hope. He may be able to warn Severus after all!

Ginny beckoned to him with her small hand. Harry resurfaced for one last big gulp of air, then ducked under the water and swam down to her.

'Come through here, there's a small hole that leads to the lake, but be prepared to swim quick, there are the alligators to look out for.' Ginny warned.

Harry nodded and saw she was pointing to a hole in the wall, just big enough for him to squeeze through. That was where the water must come in from.

Harry swam over and squeezed himself through. Almost immediately, one of the gators swam at him, its jaws open wide to engulf him. Harry swerved to avoid it, and began propelling himself as fast as he could to get to the surface, the ravenous alligator chasing after him. He made it just in time, as one of the gator's jaws snapped at where his tail had been only a second ago.

Harry whooped in exhilaration. He was free! Ron and Hermione were waving him to come over, but he didn't have a moment to lose. He had a ball to get to.

When the last notes of the music faded, Severus decided it was time to make his announcement. A vow of everlasting love, proved to the world. He raised his arms and the hall fell silent.

'King and Queens…..Ladies and Gentlemen,... Mother.' He turned around to smile at her. 'I have a very important announcement to make…'

Harry had flown faster than he thought any bird had ever flown, and was sure his wings would fall off. Finally he saw the Severus' castle and flew straight to where he knew the giant windows in the ballroom where. He nearly fell out of the sky from the shock of what he saw. He knew that Draco had been charmed to look like him, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Severus standing there, his arms around Draco. Harry saw him nod to Sirius and heard the band stop playing. He was about to make the vow of everlasting love. To the wrong person!

Harry began wildly pecking at the window, trying to get Severus' attention. Leave it to him to, of course, not pay attention at the most crucial moment. Harry looked around wildly for something to break the window or at least to make more noise, but nothing was there. The entire grounds had been cleaned up for the ball.

Harry was running out of time. He saw Severus was facing a window on the other side of the castle, Harry flew there. Once at the new window he began to again peck wildly, trying to get anyone attention, but the only person who saw him was Draco, who shifted so that Severus' back was to Harry. Draco leaned into Severus, _his_ Severus, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry saw red. Severus then looked down and continued talking, never taking his eyes off Draco. What was Harry to do now! Harry flew up to one of the windows that had the smallest hole in it, not even big enough for Ginny to squeeze through. Harry flew up to it and pressed closer. At least now he could hear what Severus was saying.

'Kings and Queens….Ladies and Gentlemen….Mother.' He saw Severus turn to look at his mother and then turn back to look at Draco who was tugging his arm, smiling up at him. It made Harry sick.

'I present Harry to you as the man I intend to marry. And as proof of my love for him, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love— ' Severus declared, staring into the fake Harry's eyes, seemingly mesmerized.

The real Harry felt panic bubbling in his chest. No! Severus was making the vow to the wrong man!

'-To Harry.' Severus finished. With those last two words, Harry felt his body give out, and he couldn't find the strength to keep himself in the air. He fell.

Severus finished his vow and bent down to kiss Harry, triumphantly. The curse was broken! He put his hand behind the young prince's dark head and pulled him closer. Just then the ballroom doors flung open, and there, stood a tall man with long blonde hair, wearing dark robes that fell to the floor, and holding a cane in his hand.

'I see that you've met my son.' he drawled. ' _Prince_ Severus.' He smiled maniacally.

'What are you talking about? Harry is the son of King James not scum like you!' Sirius shot out. Severus held up a hand to stop the oncoming tirade.

'Who are you? And why are you here?' Severus growled, stepping forward.

'My name is Malfoy…..Lucius Malfoy.' he replied. The whole room gasped. That name had once been feared throughout all the lands, as the darkest wizard in history.

Lucius smirked. He strolled calmly down the stairs, his robes flowing elegantly behind him. 'Went and pledged your love to another Little Prince? And here I thought you were so faithful to Prince Harry.' Lucius mocked, halting twenty paces away from Severus.

'What on earth are you talking about? This is Harry.' Severus tightened his grip on Harry's waist.

'No. Harry is mine.' Lucius cackled. His lips spread into a slow smile.

Severus' eyes widened as the Harry in his arms starting shimmering, his black messy hair changing into sleek blonde, his features turning pale and pointed. Severus abruptly let go of the stranger in his arms and stared, horror fixed, as the young man winked and stalked over to stand by his father.

'You!' Severus snarled. 'You're the sick bastard who took Harry from me! Tell me where he is, now!

'Oh, but Severus. It's too late. When you made the vow to the wrong person you sealed his death.' And with that Lucius Malfoy and his son disappeared with a loud crack.

Severus felt his knees weaken, as the dark wizard's final words sunk in. He had killed Harry.

Severus jumped to his feet, determinedly. No, he wouldn't give up hope, not until he saw Harry one last time.

Severus tore threw the ballroom, pushing people aside as he made his way out to the stables. He had to get to Harry…...he just had to.

Harry tried to hold his wings steady as he glided down into the clearing. He had mostly let the wind carry him back to the lake, but now the wind had dropped and he just didn't have the strength to keep himself up anymore. He was going to crash into the water.

'Oy mate! You're gonna crash!' Ron yelled, but it was too late. Harry hit the lake with a tremendous splash, sending ripples over the surface. As soon as he touched the water his body started tingling, and he transformed back into a human. The curse had been broken. Ron and Hermione quickly swam into the water and lifted Harry to shore, mindful to keep his head above the water.

Severus pushed the horse harder as they cantered into the woods. He was almost there, when he heard Lucius' voice all around him, echoing through the trees.

'He's fading fast little prince.'

Severus clenched his teeth and pushed the horse harder.

Ron lifted Harry's head, and laid it gently on a large stone that Hermione and Ginny had placed there. Harry gasped in pain, his breathing very shallow. His eyes started to close…...

Severus had just reached the edge of the clearing when Lucius' voice spoke again.

'If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you see him one last time.' The voice laughed as it faded away.

He ran over to where Harry lay and picked up his head, cradling it to his chest. 'Oh, Harry.' he sighed, 'What have I done to you? Please forgive me….Harry…..forgive me.' Severus leaned his forehead against Harry's. It wasn't warm. 'Please.'

'Severus.' Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

'I'm here Harry, I'm here.' Severus choked out.

'Severus I feel...so weak…...I think I'm gonna…' Harry was barely breathing.

'No, Harry.' Severus' voice broke. 'You'll live, the vow I made was for you.' He hadn't realized he was crying until a tear fell onto Harry's cheek.

'I know..I love you too Severu...' Harry's head rolled to the side and his chest stilled. He was dead.

Severus clutched Harry to his chest, as heaving sobs wracked his body. He had killed the only person he had ever truly loved.

'Harry..Harry..' He whispered into his hair. He felt someone above him and looked up. Lucius Malfoy stood there, smirking down at them.

'Don't let him die.' He growled up at the man, mad with grief.

'Is that a threat?' Lucius hissed.

'Don't you _dare_ let him die!' he shouted louder.

'It _is_ a threat.' Lucius purred, his smile turned feral. He raised his arm and waved his cane over himself.

'If you can beat me little prince, he will live.' Lucius declared. His whole body was wrapped in a red fog now. Suddenly his voice turned into an inhuman shriek, and moments later came the great beating of wings, as an enormous creature rose from the smoke. It was the size of three men, with large fangs and sharp talons, that gleamed wickedly. It's eyes pierced Severus, a burning blood red, filled with death.

The Great Animal had come.


	9. Chapter 9 Everlasting Love

Severus' eyes widened. The great animal flapped its giant wings once more and soared into the sky. Severus craned his neck, tracking the creature's movements, until he lost sight of it in the clouds. He lay Harry's head down and leapt to his feet, pulling out his sword.

Severus moved away from Harry, not wanting him to get hurt during the fight. Suddenly he heard a screech behind him and turned, just in time, to get knocked over by one of the animal's giant talons. It tried to scratch at him, but he kept rolling the opposite direction to avoid it. He jerked his leg up as the animal lunged, and kicked the animal in the face. It growled at him, before taking off again. Severus got to his feet, one of legs bleeding from where the talons had ripped the skin. Severus snarled. He was going to kill that thing if it was the last thing he ever did.

It came back down and lunged at him again. Severus let it, and when it got close enough, swung his sword, cutting across the hideous creature's face. The beast shrieked and tried to bite his arm off, missing by a matter of inches. Severus swung again, hoping to glance another blow, but the creature caught the blade in its teeth, clenched, and with a great cracking sound the sword shattered. Suddenly it looked Severus, gave him what could be called an evil smile, and then turned and flew towards Harry. Before Severus could even shout 'no', the creature had picked the prince and carried him high into the sky, Harry's body hanging limply between its massive claws.

Severus was at a loss. If he shot down the animal it would drop Harry, but if he didn't shoot the animal it will probably drop Harry anyway. Severus looked around, trying to figure out what to do, and all the while the thing was carrying Harry higher and higher.

Severus' eyes fell on the lake. It would have to do. He ran for it, pulling an arrow from his quiver in the process. He let the arrow go, purposefully aiming it a little too far the right, farther from the lake. The animal swerved in the opposite direction to avoid it, as Severus had planned. He let another arrow fly, again making it go too far right, forcing the creature to fly right over the lake. Finally Severus reached back to get the final arrow that would kill the beast, but his hand came back empty. He had run out of arrows! The only weapon he had left was a small hunting knife, which would be no more than a pinprick to the beast. Severus felt a wave of despair roll over him. He had failed.

The great animal screeched in triumph, but abruptly stopped, its body freezing, and fell from the sky. Severus watched in fascination and horror as Harry and the beast plunged, headlong, for the centre of the lake, where the two alligators waited, jaws open to catch the unexpected feast. Severus ran forward, attracting their attention, and they swam at him hungrily. He swung his knife, slitting the first one's throat, then plunged it into the second's eye, killing them both instantly. He kept running through the water, the current dragging at his legs, slowing him down. He dove forward, not a second too early, and managed to catch Harry's body. A second later, the Great Animal landed with a splash and began to sink. Severus saw a long arrow sticking out of it's back, right before it slipped under the surface. He looked around to see who had shot it, and saw Neville, poor, simple Neville, whom he had never given a second thought to, standing at the edge of the forest looking like he had spent the week in there. His clothes were torn, and he was covered with mud, but his eyes gleamed brightly. Severus remembered that, in his haste to get back from seeing Harry, he had left Neville alone in the forest. Now the young servant had just saved his life.

Severus trudged out of the water, carrying Harry in his arms. He set him down gently on the grassy shore. They were both soaking wet, but Severus couldn't care less. All he could do was stare down at the cold, stiff body of the man he loved.

'Forgive me Harry…..forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love. I love you, please...please don't leave me.' Severus was once again clutching Harry to his chest. His body was shaking, from cold or grief he could not tell.

Harry lay limp in his arms, seemingly dead. It hadn't worked. He was gone.

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. He had failed him again. Severus let out a shaky sigh, and was about the get up, a voice below him spoke.

'Severus' Harry rasped.

Severus froze. He could not believe it. Then suddenly he was laughing and crying all at once, holding Harry against him. 'Yes, Harry I'm here.' he assured him. 'You're okay, the curse is broken, Lucius is dead.' He pulled Harry further into his chest, trying to transfer some of his meager body heat to Harry's freezing skin.

'I always knew you would find me.' Harry whispered, giving him a soft smile. Severus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. They stayed like that for a long time.

Severus glided around the ballroom, Harry in his arms, at peace with the world. The wedding had been held earlier that day, and now they were dancing at the grand ball that Eileen had thrown for the occasion. The entire kingdom had come to witness the marriage, but to Harry and Severus, they were the only ones in the room.

Harry laughed happily as Severus twirled him around. They had been married, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come to the wedding as guests of honour. He was finally where he belonged, in Severus' arms. Harry reached up and pulled his husband down for a kiss, pouring all of his love and affection into this one moment. Severus kissed him back just as fiercely. As Severus' lips glided over his, warm and soft, Harry gave a contented sigh. He was finally home.

Neville was rewarded for his courage, by becoming a nobleman in the two kings' court. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny moved into the castle grounds, and spent their days feasting in the kitchens. Ginny never stopped believing she was a bewitched princess. Although she had finally given up on Harry, she had decided that Neville was the man for her, and could always be found hopping after him. As for Draco, he spent the rest of his days as a kitchen servant, in charge of chasing ferrets away from the larder.

Severus and Harry joined their kingdoms like their parents had wanted, and ruled happily together. Harry was finally able to mourn for his father, but had Severus at his side to help him through it. Harry and Severus loved each other for the rest of their days, and much longer. After all, they did have everlasting love…

The end.


End file.
